Minor motifs/Season 1
Crash Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a number of scenes ivolving characters recovering from plane crashes or explosions, usually accompanied by them opening their eye. * ''Lost'' begins. ** Jack arrives at the beach for the first time. * Jack looks toward the wreckage before venturing in for supplies. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Charlie takes heroin in the plane and experiences the crash. * Locke wakes up in the jungle after the system failure in the Swan. * We revisit the scene of Jack waking up for the first time. * Jack again wakes up in the bamboo grove. Waking Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where characters wake up. * Jacks looks up at the trees around him. * We revisit the scene of Jack looking up at the trees. * We see the Oceanic 6 in the back of the US Coast Guard plane. * Jack tells Ben of the difficulties of returning the Six to the Island. * Jack again looks up at the bamboo grove. Camp Motif | Album=0 }} This percussion motif plays during two scenes involving the characters setting up a camp. * Charlie writes on his fingers and talks to Sayid. Shannon paints her toes. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Michael meets Sun for the first time. He later leaves Walt in her care while he goes hunting with Locke and Kate. ** Jack brings new "tenants" to the camp at the caves. Footing Motif | Album=0 }} This suspenseful motif plays during a number of scenes in which characters move through previously unexplored terrain. * Jack, Kate and Charlie enter the cockpit. ** Kate and Charlie search for Jack. They find the pilot's body. * The survivors cross a river on the way out of the Dark Territory. * Kate discovers the Swan Station's armory, and takes a shotgun. * Paulo dives into the lake to search for the diamonds. ** Paulo enters the Pearl and explores it. Warning Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes where characters warn of a threat. * Jack talks of having run from the monster. * Michael tells Locke to stay away from him and Walt. Doom Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during several scenes where characters react to impending doom. * The survivors flee from an oncoming polar bear. * A polar bear attacks Walt, while Michael and Locke try to rescue him. * Slaves scream as the Black Rock hurtles toward the Island. Thought and Worry | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where characters worry over something. * The Marshal speaks deliriously of Kate. * Bryan looks between a summoned bird and the book Walt is reading. * Jimmy Bane searches Locke's pack, but only finds some office supplies. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Locke tells Henry to push the button. He later claims he didn't push it. * Daniel looks through his notebook and discovers a page that reads "Desmond Hume will be my constant." Secrets Uncovered | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where characters discover a secret. * Hurley finds Kate's mugshot and speculates on her crimes. * Sayid deduces the Hatch exists and demands Locke take him to it. * Ben tells Jack and Tom to get Juliet. Revelation Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during several scenes where unexpected events are revealed to the characters and/or the audience. * Boone pickpockets a gun from sleeping Sayid. * Kate is revealed to be in on the bank robbery. * Michael and Locke find Vincent's leash. * As the Beechcraft begins to fall from the cliff, Boone receives a radio transmission. * Hurley, having noticed his numbers on the Hatch, yells to abandon lighting the dynamite's fuse. Search Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a number of scenes where characters search for something or someone. * Jack searches the wreckage for medicine till he hears Sawyer searching as well. * Kate approaches Sawyer and tries to steal her case from him. * Boone sees Locke. He attacks him, believing he is responsible for Shannon's "death". * Walt tells Locke not to open the Hatch. * Eko tells Charlie to take him to the plane. * Sawyer realizes that Ana Lucia stole his gun. * Locke realizes that Eko is headed to the Beechcraft by the Pearl station. * Sawyer hears something walking towards him in the jungle. Interrogation Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two different interrogation scenes. * Kate demands information from Jack about the Marshal's condition. * Kate makes Miles explain his purpose on the island. Dramatic Drums | Album=0 }} This heavy percussion motif plays during two dramatic scenes. * Kate takes the wheel from Ray Mullen. * Claire returns after her kidnapping. Kate's Suspense Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two suspenseful scenes involving Kate. * The Marshal asks Kate about her previous request. * Kate tries to pull the Haliburton case from a sunken seat. Attack and Flight | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where characters are attacked and are forced to flee. * The camp flees from the boars in the fuselage. * A hostage tackles one of the bank robbers and throws his gun to Kate. * A boar chases Sawyer and knocks him to the ground. * The Others attack Walt. Sawyer and Michael end up in the water. Danger Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where a survivor is in danger. * Locke sees the monster for the first time. * Jack struggles to pull himself onto the cliff ledge. * Sayid wrestles with Mr. Eko. Kate's Stare | Album=0 }} This suspense motif plays during a few scenes involving Kate. * Kate looks at Sawyer, planning to later track him to find the missing water. * Kate asks Sawyer for the Haliburton case. He says, "No." * Kate glares at Sawyer as he leaves, having exposed her as a criminal and implicated her for Michael's poisoning. * Sayid explains his past as a torturer to Ben. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Jack, Sayid and Locke debate over what to do with "Henry". Kwons Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes involving Jin and Sun during * Sun and Jin kiss at a party. ** Sayid pulls Jin out of the water after an attack on Michael. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Sun reveals the fact that she speaks English to Michael. Boar Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes involving boar attacks. * Charlie hears a boar about to chase him. * Jason reveals to the bank manager that Kate set him up. * Sawyer sets off in search of his boar. It soon tackles him. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Kate struggles to escape from the Swan Station pantry. Animals Attack | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes of animals attacking survivors. * A boar chases Charlie. * A polar bear slams against the banyan tree that shields Walt. Bad News | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes where characters deliver unwelcome news. * Charlie points to the cave-in that claimed Jack. * Locke reveals that he knocked Sayid out weeks earlier. Tense Jack | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two tense scenes involving Jack. * Jack slips down a slops while tracking Ethan. * Jack leaves Hurley's room in Santa Rosa after hearing that someone will soon visit. Hatch Discovery | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where hatches for DHARMA stations are discovered. * Locke and Boone discover the Hatch. * Locke and Eko discover a second hatch. * Dr. Chang opens the way into the Swan work site. Bilingual motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two similar scenes involving characters' secret knowledge of languages. * Kate discovers that Sun speaks English. * Jin confronts Charlotte about her knowing Korean. * Miles helps Mr. Gray "communicate" with his dead son. * Sun questions Jin on the money her father gave him. Pursuit Motif | Album=0 }} This motif is played during two chase sequences. * Boone and Shannon flee the monster in a hallucination. * Kate and Tom Brennan flee the police in a car. Jack and Locke | Album=0 }} This suspense motif is played during a few scenes involving Jack or Locke. * Locke shows Boone that Shannon is still alive - her death was a hallucination. * Tom tells the hunting party that the Island belongs to the Others. * Locke asks Ben why he came to the survivors' camp. * Jack is moved from his cell to the cages. * Jack talks to Ben to make sure he honors their deal for him and Juliet to return home, and to ask for his friends to be released as soon as he leaves the Island. Mourning Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where characters are in mourning over another character's death. * Michael talks to Walt and about Susan's plans for him. * Sayid talks at Shannon's funeral. * James attends his parents' funeral. Charlie's Thievery | Album=0 }} This tense motif plays during a number of scenes where Charlie contemplates stealing Churchill's cigarette case in * Charlie catches sight of the cigarette case. ** He promises to have dinner with Lucy's father. ** He sees the case again on his way to his job. ** He steals it. Tense Percussion | Album=0 }} This percussion motif plays during two tense scenes. * Jack shows Locke the guns. * Sun calls for help after discovering that Danielle attacked Claire. Jack vs the Others | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes where Jack defeats a member of the Others. * Jack repeatedly punches Ethan. * After killing an Other that was following them, Jack yells to Sawyer and Kate that there's no point in chasing after the second - they already know they're coming thanks to Michael. * Jack explains his plan to ambush the Others at the beach camp. * Jack repeatedly punches Ben. Regret Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during several scenes where characters express regrets over a situation. * Charlie and the survivors are silent in camp after Ethan's death. * Hurley speaks at Nikki and Paulo's funeral. * Ben talks to Locke after the interrupted suicide. Foreboding Motif | Album=0 }} This ominous motif plays during a number of suspenseful scenes, frequently involving Locke. * Sawyer approaches Frank Ducket's shrimp stall. * Locke aims his rifle at Eddie. * Locke urges the camp to join him and head for the Barracks. * Locke asks Richard to take him to see Jacob. Test of Vengeance | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes where Sawyer considers taking revenge. * Sawyer decides to spare the boar. * Cooper rips Sawyer's letter. Fate and Fathers | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes involving the fathers of main characters. * Jack tells Sawyer the meaning behind Christian's "that's why the Red Sox will never win the Series" comment. * Locke gives Claire a cradle for her birthday. * David Reyes again tells Hurley that people make their own luck. Uneasiness Motif | Album=0 }} This eerie motif plays during two tense scenes. * Jin is driven to Byung Han's house so that he can be shown the proper way to "deliver a message". * Ana Lucia tells Michael about the Tailies' experiences with the Others. Hurley's Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes involving Hurley. * Hurley tells Leonard about using the numbers to win the lottery. * Hurley takes money from Sayid's wallet. Adventure Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during a few scenes involving trouble on various adventures. * Hurley and Charlie flee from Rousseau's rifle shots. ** Rousseau interrogates Hurley. * Sayid prepares to pour gunpowder into Charlie's wound. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Rousseau tells the survivors that the Others are coming. Jack discusses the plan to open the Hatch. They blow it open with dynamite. * In a Previously on Lost recap, the survivors blow open the Hatch. * Locke and "Henry" struggle to lift one of the Swan station's blast doors. Dream Motif | Album=0 }} This motif plays during several dream sequences involving Locke or Eko. * Locke dreams of Boone, his mother and the Beechcraft. * Eko dreams of Ana. ** The survivors enter the Hatch and find that Ana Lucia and Libby have been shot. ** Locke dreams of himself as Eko and sees Yemi at the top of a cliff. Freighter Motif | Album=0 }} This motif initially represents Anthony Cooper in a single scene in , before later becoming a suspense motif for the Kahana and its crew. * Locke and his father talk before surgery * Charlotte investigates the polar bear skeleton in Tunisia. * Sayid, Desmond and Frank board the freighter. * Sayid goes abovedeck. Kate's Tears | Album=0 }} This motif is played during a few emotional scenes involving Kate. * Kate cries over her mother. * Kate tells an unconscious Sawyer, whom she believes is possessed by Wayne Janssen, why she killed Wayne. * Sawyer jumps from the helicopter. * Kate asks Jack why he would hold onto his father's shoes if they made him feel sad. *Kate cries over Aaron. Chasing Rousseau | Album=0 }} This motif is played during two scenes involving Charlie and Sayid tracking Rousseau in . * Charlie and Sayid begin chasing Rousseau and discuss her insanity. ** The chase continues, sending Charlie toward a trap. Dark Territory | Album=0 }} This motif plays during two scenes set in the Dark Territory. * A hy-bird flies by. ** The survivors flee the monster.